


Wedding Days: Asra

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Wedding, idk kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: The first in my twelve-part series called Wedding Days & Wedding Nights, here is some short fluff about Asra
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Wedding Days: Asra

~~

I stared out the window and into Nopal, where the sunset was washing the wedding guests in a dim purple glow. A handful of chairs near a white archway were filled with the people dearest to Asra and I - Portia chatted leisurely with a guest of mine, while Muriel, Asra’s best man, stood awkwardly nearby looking as though he were ready to bolt. Paper lanterns lined the aisle, glowing from within from candlelight. Our friends and family were gathered in tight circles, their voices and laughter carried to my ears by the desert wind. Asra would be arriving any moment now for us to partake in a Zadithian wedding tradition. Aisha sat down beside me, taking a moment to adjust my hair before taking my hand. 

“You look absolutely divine,” she said. “Asra will be stunned when he sees you.” 

I smiled, squeezing Aisha’s hand. 

“I can’t wait to see him,” I replied. Unable to stay still any longer, I rose from my seat and paced around the room. “I just want to be married.” 

Aisha smiled at me wistfully, folding her hand in her lap as she tracked my progress from one end of the room to the other. “I’m so very glad he found you.” 

The sun dipped below the horizon, so that the world was glazed in smoky black. 

As though summoned by our words, a knock sounded at the door. My heart leapt into my throat. It was finally happening. 

Aisha grinned at me and took her place at the door, flinging it open to reveal Asra’s wedding party, surrounded by a semicircle of the guests. 

Julian stepped up to the door, grinning and bowing deeply. 

“Milady!” Julian shouted, loud enough to be heard by the guests. “We have come to present ourselves to your radiant ward so that they may choose the finest among us,” he continued, sweeping his arm dramatically towards the wedding party, “to be their husband.” 

I watched from behind Aisha, covering my laughter with my hand and standing on my toes to try and get a glimpse of Asra. 

“I hope that you have brought your most exceptional suitors,” Aisha replied, her serious expression betrayed by the sparkle in her eyes. “My ward will only accept the most outstanding, the most handsome, and the most loving among you.” 

“Without question,” Julian said, clearly relishing the extravagance of the performance, “they will find a husband among us.” 

“Then let the suitors come forward,” Aisha replied gravely. 

I stepped into the door frame beside Aisha, a flush rising to my cheeks as I scanned the crowd for Asra. It was traditional for the groom to hide until the end, but I could hardly contain myself. 

“Allow me to present myself first,” Julian announced, spinning in a slow circle to show off every side. Aisha looked to me quizzically, and I shook my head, suppressing my smile. 

“Bring us the next suitor,” Aisha said. “This one will simply not do.” 

Julian turned and clapped his hand over Muriel’s wrist, pulling him forward. Muriel stared at the ground, his enormous frame shrinking away from the attention. I quickly shook my head, and Muriel darted back into the cluster of people. 

“This suitor will not do either,” Aisha declared. 

Selasi, the market baker, stepped up next and struck an absurd pose, inspiring a low ripple of laughter from the guests. I hid my face in Aisha’s shoulder to conceal my mirth and shook my head vigorously. 

“Is there none among you worthy of MC?” Aisha said melodramatically. 

“There is one!” Salim’s voice rose above the murmur. The wedding party moved aside so that Asra and Salim could come forward, Salim’s arm wrapped affectionately around Asra’s shoulder. His mother had made his wedding clothes for him, and they were stunning - white silk wrapped around his torso, trimmed with gold fabric, and a wide sash of lavender hugged his waist, accentuating the fullness of the gown that trailed in elegant folds to the ground. The hem and cuffs shimmered in the low light with tiny gold stars sewn into it. Salim reached up to ruffle Asra’s hair and, remembering that it was slicked back, quickly drew his hand away with an apologetic smile.

Asra stared up at me with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and shining with wonder. A huge smile spread across his face. 

“MC,” Asra whispered. The theatrics were suddenly forgotten as we gazed at one another across the empty space. I had thought that I loved Asra with everything, but looking at him made me realize that it had been a trickle in my heart that just now had burst up into a fountain. 

“MC!” he repeated, remembering his role. “I’ve come to win your heart,” he said. “I’ve come across mountains, I’ve spanned deserts, and faced dangers of every kind to find you. I would go a thousand more miles through the realm of the Devil if it meant that you would be mine.” He stepped away from his father, approaching me with his hand outstretched, his expression enamored. “Come away with me.” 

I was moving before I realized, stretching out my arms and striding down the sand toward him. He broke suddenly into a run, crashing into me and sweeping me up into his embrace. 

“I love you,” he sighed into my ear. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He cupped my cheek in his hand, tilting my face toward him. “My beloved one.” His lips pressed suddenly against my forehead. The shock of the sudden touch crackled like a lightning bolt to my skin. His mouth was plump and surprisingly soft. His arm wound around my shoulders gently, drawing me closer so his lips pressed more deeply. 

His kiss lingered there for a long moment, cooled by his breath as he pulled away slowly. The place where his lips had been was tingling. I gazed at him, and found him staring at me with intense, heavy-lidded eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up, and I watched as his fascinated stare began to roam over the features of my face, examining the spot where he had kissed me, then regarding my nose, the delicate curve my cheek, and finally my mouth. His lips parted slightly. 

This close to him, I saw his throat bob as he swallowed. His tongue peeked out to dab the corner of his mouth. 

The tension between us felt like a physical presence, making the air feel heavy in my chest and against my racing heart. I was certain he could feel it too. When our eyes met again, my body moved compulsively. 

I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips into his. He returned the kiss without a moment’s hesitation, leaning in towards me so my head was pushed back by his momentum. His arm around my shoulders tightened as his mouth pressed hotly against mine, frictionless as he tasted each of lips. His mouth was thorough, searching, bruisingly fervent; it filled my mind with the roaring starlight of a comet’s tail. Our tongues moved forward as one, meeting in the space between our lips and dancing wetly against one another. 

When we parted, sound returned in a rush, bringing my awareness back to the crowd of people laughing and whooping around us. Asra’s face flushed, his expression suddenly sheepish as I chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Let’s get married, Asra.”


End file.
